


The Great Divide

by PrincessofDragonflies



Series: when you see the sun dear friend let it glow [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Romance, Turtleduck(s), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDragonflies/pseuds/PrincessofDragonflies
Summary: When he stops after a moment, Zuko’s face is bright red.  Probably the coughing, but maybe…“Anyway, hey.”  Sokka tries his smooth voice.“What are you doing in my garden so late?”  Zuko asks again, exasperation obvious.“Well, I promised you I would make your turtleducks like me more.  So far I’ve been failing, but I thought a night time sneak attack would do the trick.”“I don’t think it counts as a sneak attack if you’re just feeding them.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: when you see the sun dear friend let it glow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802587
Comments: 13
Kudos: 609





	The Great Divide

Sokka does his very best to never break a promise. Especially not to family and friends. 

But damn, he did not expect these turtleducks to put up such a fight to giving into his charms. They didn’t like it when he filled their pond extra. They really hated it when he tried to help teach the babies how to swim better. 

Toph had laughed her ass off at the way the mother had clamped her beak down on his wrist. One of the gardeners had to help him get the crazy bird off, because apparently his friend was terrible. Which he knew.

He’s not proud of it, but sitting by their pond after midnight with pockets full of bread might be the best plan he’s come up with yet. The couple families are surrounding him as he carefully divvies out crumbs.

“Sokka?” A tired, surprised, but raspy voice in a way that makes him shiver comes from the garden entrance.

He manages not to jump, but it’s a near thing. It’s the middle of the night. Nobody should have noticed his stealth mission!

“Hi, Zuko. What’s up?” He tries to sound cool as he turns to the Fire Lord, flexing his arms. Just like, a little bit. 

Man, does he look good. Disheveled hair and robe hanging open over a pair of sleep pants? Yes please. Zuko definitely is looking at his arms too.

Sokka almost feels good about his recovery, but then the crazy birds get involved.

In a moment, the Water Tribe boy is on his back, a bunch of turtleducks of all sizes going for his pockets.

“What is  _ happening _ ?” Zuko yells, the last dregs of sleep clearly leaving him

Thankfully, he rushes in fast and shakes Sokka loose, then helps him toss the last of the bread out to keep the little monsters satiated.

The two teen boys find themselves gripping each other at the elbows, standing quite close. Sokka is inclined to just enjoy the moment, but the way Zuko starts coughing he has to step around to pound the Fire Lord’s back.

When he stops after a moment, Zuko’s face is bright red. Probably the coughing, but maybe…

“Anyway, hey.” Sokka tries his smooth voice.

“What are you doing in my garden so late?” Zuko asks again, exasperation obvious.

“Well, I promised you I would make your turtleducks like me more. So far I’ve been failing, but I thought a night time sneak attack would do the trick.”

“I don’t think it counts as a sneak attack if you’re just feeding them.”

“Listen, I had to justify spending my night with a bunch of cuddly little monsters in a manly way!”

“This went as badly as what Toph told me about when one of the mothers bit you.” Zuko is laughing now, not even trying to hide it. “They don’t like you more at all.” Then something sharp hits his expression, and the happy noises stop. His expression turns cold, and he steps away. His arms cross, and his face turns all broody.

“I’m okay with your turtleducks liking you more. It’s really fine. I’m not a secret bird fan. I was just trying to prove a point.” Sokka finds it easy enough to guess why Zuko’s mood took a sharp dive. 

The firebender just nods.

“So, uh.” He doesn’t know how to bring the fun back, but he has to try. “What’re you doing out here? Looking for me?”

“No. I had a nightmare.” His tone is curt, but not sharp. “I didn’t want to wake up Toph.”

Of course. The three of them are still living in an earth tent outside the royal bedrooms. It’s taking a while to redo the Fire Lord’s suite, and neither Sokka nor Toph have any inclination to go anywhere. Not while they’re trying to show Zuko how much he means to them.

“Oh. You wanna talk about it?” Sokka settles back down onto the grass, and pats the spot next to him. He almost brings up his brief stint at a psychiatrist, but figures Wang Fire isn’t what Zuko needs. Nope. He needs good old original Sokka.

As if it’s hard for him to accept, Zuko is slow to sit on the soft grass.

“You know my father is a bad man. You know about this.” He gestures to his face. “But that wasn’t the only time he hurt me. Which you sort of knew. I just-” he stops himself for just a second with a sigh. He keeps forcing the words out. “I dreamed I was small again. And I failed at a firebending kata when he was watching.”

Sokka had thought his heart couldn’t break for Zuko any more. He knows now how wrong he was. 

Zuko is right; Sokka and Toph had talked when they’d figured out the new Fire Lord’s aversion to certain parts of his own palace. They figured something bad had happened to him in each spot. They just figured mostly they were thanks to Azula.

If he could find a way into Ozai’s cell, he would beat the everloving shit out of the asshole. Toph would help him.

Honestly, in this moment, with Zuko sounding so quietly accepting of his brokenness, Sokka could kill Ozai. He’d probably enjoy it, too. But that’s a thought for another time.

Carefully, Sokka reaches around his friend. He embraces the other boy in a light hug, not wanting to pressure him, but wanting him to know he is not alone.

Zuko hesitates only a moment before throwing his arms around Sokka and pulling him in tight. They spend seemingly forever like this; Sokka breathing slowly to hopefully bring Zuko and the firebender’s heartbeat with him.

When they finally pull back, Zuko’s gaze stays fixed on Sokka’s.

“Thank you.”

And then the Fire Lord leans in.

As first kisses go, it’s not the best situation. It’s pretty dark out, Sokka just needed rescuing from turtleducks, and Zuko’s sharing his nightmares.

But, as first kisses go, it’s also definitely the most amazing thing to ever happen ever. When they break apart to breathe, Sokka can’t help his exhilarated ‘whoop!’

“What am I getting myself into?” Zuko complains, but his huge smile is apparent even in the dim light.


End file.
